With Friends like You
by Sereii
Summary: Ash returns home with his newfound friends. But, instead of a happy welcoming with his old friends, he is greeted by a not-so-friendly group... I know, I know, summary sucks. Please don't be too harsh, first fanfic ; ;
1. The Beginning

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Ash exclaimed as he pushed open the door to the Ketchum residence, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont behind him. The young trainer looked around, and his expression changed from happy to confused. ' _Why does everyone look... Disappointed? Angry?_ ' Ash's questions he thought up was immediately answered by one frowning Misty. "Well, Ketchum, you seemed to have lost the league again. Why don't you just give up?" She snapped. Ash's expression changed again, this time to disbelief. "You're trying to make me give up on my DREAM?! Of course I'm not going to stop!" He yelled back, with a certain Pikachu snarling at Misty from his shoulder. "Wow, now that I think I've ever looked up to you. You're some weakling." This time it was Max, rolling his eyes. By now, Pikachu looked like he could murder. "Yeah, you got that right. You're a stubborn, weak brat, little kid." Now it was Iris, glaring. Pikachu immediately fired off a Thunderbolt, directed at Iris. "If you're gonna make Ash give up on his lifelong dream, you don't deserve his friendship!" Serena yelled, getting a "Yeah!" from Bonnie. Ash was on the verge of tears as he stormed out the house, and to professor Oak's lab, with his Kalosian friends racing after him.

 **-Scene change: Professor Oak's lab**

"So, that's what happened." Ash sighed, just enough for the professor to hear. "Ah, I'm sorry for you, but I might be able to help."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can remove the carrier limit from your Pokédex, so you can carry all your Pokémon at once!"

"Thanks professor!" Ash handed over his Kalos Pokédex.

After about 10 minutes, Professor Oak gave the Pokédex back, along with a Herdier-sized back with a Pikachu printed on it.

"All you're Pokéballs are in this bag. Now, I will inform Professor Sycamore about this. But be safe, and feel free to visit!"

"I will. Thanks again!" Ash pushed open the lab door, revealing his anxious friends.

"What happened?" Clemont asked, blinking.

"Nothing. Got my Pokédex upgraded, that's all."

"What's that bag for?" Bonnie poked the bag curiously.

"It has all my Pokémon in it." Ash said. **(A/N: He has 1 Tauros. Screw 30, that will make the bag the size of eight Purugly.)**

"Wow! How many do you have?!" Serena stared at the bag, amazed.

"Let's see, Pikachu, Charizard, Krabby... I'd say around... 50?"

"That's awesome!"

"I'm glad you're still my friends." Ash smiled.

"Well, if you lost 90% of them, we figured you'd need some backup." Clemont shrugged.

Everyone smiled.

 **-Time change: 3 years later**

"-And finally, Charizard and Greninja, you work with Glaceon, Bisharp, and Lucario. How does that sound?" The now 15 year-old Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded.

Ash watched his 80-or-so Pokémon training. Stretching, he looked up to find a Pidgeot drop a letter in his hands. Examining it, he called:"Hey everyone! Might wanna check this out!" Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, along with all his Pokémon, came walking over to Ash. Eagerly tearing up the packaging, he found a letter:

 _Dear Ash Ketchum:_

 _You've been invited to the Champions' tournament! If you win this tournament, you will get the golden chance to battle the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia! This tournament takes place in Hearthome city, Sinnoh, and on the 5th of June. And as a little plot-twist, you are allowed to use any Pokémon you own! Good luck, competitors!_

 _-Cynthia, Professor Rowan, all staff_

"Wow, a tournament. Whaddya' know." Bonnie tapped her chin. "Can I join it?"

"Of course you can, sister. You do have Dedenne, Delphox and the others, right?"

"Yeah."

"So go for it!" Ash put his fist in the air. "What are we waiting for? Let's go to Sinnoh!"

"Yeah!" All the Pokémon cheered along with the foursome, excited.

 **-Scene change: Airport**

 _"Attention everyone on airline Latias-6412, we have_ _started collecting passengers."_

"WE'RE LAAAATE!" Bonnie screamed, clutching her Sunflora-yellow backpack.

Ash and his friends are in the airport, dodging people and Pokémon, trying to get to their stations on time.

"I think... I see the station!" Serena said, running.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Bonnie yelled.

After another 10 seconds of hyper-agility running, the foursome **(A/N: I was very tempted to put "Our heroes")** finally reached the station, and just in time.


	2. Too many Pokémon!

**-Scene change: On the plane, five minutes after takeoff**

 **-POV change: Serena(No more 3rd person! Yay!)**

If I was anyone other than Serena Yvonne, I would've blamed Ash for this whole fiasco. The reason I don't is because... Well, I may or may not have a gigantic crush on him that never ended since when I was in summer camp all those years ago. Braixen and Sylveon are always teasing me about it, I don't think Pancham really cares, and Absol... Is just totally another story. I've been trying to hint at Ash about it, but, just like ever, he is as dense as a rock. Right now, we're nearing Sinnoh, and it's hard not to notice how all the... Wait, what are those Pokémon? Oh, Starly, flying around, looking so happy. I guess they're the Fletchling of this region. I attempted to strike up a conversation:"Do you know anyone here?"

"I sure do."

"Like... Who?"

"Well, there are the Gym leaders, the Champion, Cynthia, there's May, Max, Barry, and Paul..." Ash seemed to spit those last four names out, and I knew exactly why.

"Oh. Okay." I tried to answer as lightly as possible, knowing Ash doesn't like to be reminded of his "friends".

"Earth to Serena, you there?"

"Oh, sorry Bonnie, what's up?"

"I head Sinnoh is filled with myths. Do you want to read a book about them? I have the perfect one, Origins of Sinnoh! It's about how Sinnoh was created, Dialgla, Palkia, and Arceus! Isn't that amazing?"

 **-POV change: Ash**

I watched Bonnie and Serena read a book about Sinnoh. I would've read it too, if it wasn't for me having already been there.

"Attention all passengers: we are nearing Veilstone city, and starting to descend. Please buckle your seatbelts. We thank you for choosing Latias airlines." The pilot's voice boomed overhead. Serena and Bonnie slipped the book back into its slot, and buckled up, just in time as the plane began shaking violently. "Look! It's Sinnoh!" I pointed at the continent in front of us. "What? I can't hear you!" Bonnie cupped one hand around her mouth, the other on her bag, protecting Dedenne. I decided not to repeat what I said. They'll find out how beautiful it is in a few minutes.

 **-Scene change: Veilstone city**

 **-POV change: 3rd person**

"It's beautiful!" Serena squealed as she looked around in awe.

"It sure is, but we need to get to Hearthome first. Salamence and Staraptor, come on out!" The two Pokémon mentioned materialized out of their Pokéballs. "Staraptor, guide Salamence to Hearthome city! Everyone, come on!" Ash climbed on Salamence, and gestured his friends to get on also. "To Hearthome we go!"

 **-Scene change: Hearthome Pokémon Center(Centre?)**

"I'm going to get registered. See you in a bit!"

"Me too!"

While Ash and Bonnie went to register, Clemont fixed up his Aipom arm, and Serena brushed all her Pokémon. After she brushed Sylveon and Absol(Whom, I may note, took a long time), Braixen and Pancham immediately started bickering about who should go first. After lots of glaring, Braixen got to go first, which resulted in a rather annoyed Pancham. At this moment, Bonnie came back. "Bonnie, where's Ash?" Serena asked. Bonnie giggled. "Still haven't got over that crush of yours, huh?"

"Shh! Not right now!"

"Okay, okay. He's at the front desk, trying to register all his 76 Pokémon."

"...Great."

 **So, Chapter two! I know! I know! not as good as the first. I pre-wrote the first 75% of this. Now I'm kinda anxious how I'm gonna get the third chapter in when I have a project at school that's due Thursday(Today's the third of June, Saturday, 2017)... I'll try!**

 **And, people who wants to make this Fanfic "special": I do what I want!**

 **Until next time, Snowflight out!**


	3. Battle! Max

**The day before the Jade tournament that's hosted in Sinnoh:**

"Oh hey, it's the weakling squad!" A voice sneered. Ash and his friends found themselves looking at a scowling group of traitors. "How'd you even get in here? This tournament is for the strongest trainers in the world, not Magikarp!" The traitors laughed at Iris' comment.

"What do you want, anyways? Waste the time you need to curl your hair?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Psh. We came here to win this tournament. Didn't you know that the winner's name will go down in history?" Cilan said.

"Let me guess. You did some last-minute research for the tournament, so you can beat your opponents by stuffing their heads with 'knowledge'." Ash did air-quotes with his hands, like the mature 15-year-old he is.

"If you won't listen, I'll crush you in battle!" Max the 11-year-old shouted.

Ash smiled. "In that case, meet me on the battlefield."

"Battle begin!" Clemont announced.

"Gallade, use Close Combat!" Max yelled, and Gallade charged towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. The Electric-type jumped to the side to avoid the incoming Gallade.

Meanwhile...

Serena is staring at Ash yet again. That spirit... Just like that day at summer camp... She started thinking about all the times she thought she would never see Ash again, but he miraculously shows up... Her thoughts were interrupted by Clemont's shout of:"And victory goes to Ash!" Had she really been thinking about him that long? Hmm.

"He must have cheated somehow!" Max was throwing a fit.

"Max, you need to train you Gallade more," Trip said, frowning, "you humiliated all of us back there."

"I AM training him!"

"Giving him Poképuffs every time he performs something that's barely an attack ISN'T TRAINING!"

Paul put his hand on his forehead. Yay. Dealing with kids that won't shut up. What a nice day.

 **Arrgh, sorry for no update sooner! Summer break just started, my flute lessons are longer, I die every day of insomnia, ARRGH! But here's your late(and very short) update. =D**

 **Snowy out!**


	4. So Sorry(AN)!

**A/N: I'm really sorry about me not updating WFLY. In break, I was busy with stuff like, y'now, trips, birthdays, etc., and when school started, this is what became of my schedule:**

 **Monday: wake up at 7:00, dress up, go to the public school for band, and be homeschooled the rest of the day.**

 **Tuesday: wake up at 7:00, dress up, go to band, get ready, go to private school for the rest of my lessons.**

 **Wednesday: wake up at 7:00, dress up, go to band, and be homeschooled the rest of the day.**

 **Thursday(oh boy): wake up at 6:00, get ready, go to the private school for lessons, come back at 2, have half an hour to get ready for flute lessons.**

 **Friday: same as Monday.**

 **This gives me little free time(did I mention the amount of homework I have?), and I haven't been able to write stuff for you all. Sorry! Oh, and also, check this out(remove all spaces):**

0snowflight0 .d eviantart journal /Ouch -that -hurt-705 900 587

 **Sorry!**

 **Until next time, Snowy out!**


End file.
